My Little Pony: Edward's Wake
by JamesFames
Summary: Edward is brought to Equestria by Princess Luna and Princess Celestia, and to his shock, he is turned into a unicorn! He meets and befriends Rainbow Dash, but he feels a sort of connection with her. Can he figure out why he's here and can he find love with the awesome, athletic Pegasus? Read and find out! I own nothing except Edward! Be sure to review!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a fan fiction that has been on my mind for quite some time, form some odd reason and I just thought of a story that actually might be interesting. So enjoy! And do me a favor and DON'T SPREAD RUMORS! Be sure to review!**

My Little Pony: Edward's Wake

Chapter One: The Beginning

School is almost at the end of the day, yet young Edward twitched impatiently, as he tapped his finger on his desk, as he kept his eyes on the clock as it kept ticking away along the time, hoping the bell would hurry up and ring so he could go home and help his mother clean up around the house. He watched as the clock went from five, as he thought to himself "Four… three… two….!" The clock struck twelve, as the bell sounded with a loud ring, signaling the end of the day, as the students packed their things into their bags, as Edward managed to jam his notebook into his bag, then he dashed outside, eager to get home. He made it home, noticing the front door was unlocked, as he went inside and noticed a note on the fridge door. 'Edward, I went to the store to do some shopping. You'll have to fix your own supper and make sure the house is cleaned up before I get back.' He knew right away that it was from his mother, and quickly decided to get to work, as he began making a sandwich. Some hours later, his mother came home, to see the house flawlessly clean, as she smiled "Edward did quite a good job, cleaning up the place. It is his birthday tomorrow, after all, and I bet he might be expecting a very special present for tomorrow." Upstairs, Edward was in his room, watching a strange television show, eager for tomorrow to come. Edward was very impatient and will always dive head first into sticky situations. He was born in England to a Welsh mother and an English father, originally living in England, until him and his parents moved to the United States to earn opportunities. Edward missed all his friends back in his home country, but he had to move forward. Secretly, he's also a fan of 'My Little Pony', and often watches them with his mother. As he turned off the television set and went to bed, all he could think about was his birthday tomorrow. Meanwhile, in a faraway place, inside a beautiful castle, stood a large and majestic white alicorn, consisting of a mane and tail colored light cerulean, light turquoise, very light cobalt blue and pale heliotrope, and a golden crown around her head. This was Princess Celestia, the princess of all Equestria. She watched through her glass orb, as she observed the boy, as he turned off the television set and went to bed; she thought to herself "This young man seems much different. Can he be the one, the prophecy mentioned? The one that will save Equestria from the ultimate evil?" She continued to think to herself, as her younger sister, Luna Moon, entered the throne room "Hello, sister. Is there anything of interest?" Celestia thought for a moment, then said "I think I've found the one we were looking for. Can you enter this one's dreams and teleport him here somehow?" Luna said "With a bit of magic, anything is possible. Just give me a second." Back to Edward, he was drifting off in a dream, as he watched several versions of his dream pass by, looking at his present surroundings. "Where am I? Is this some kind of dream?" He looked and watched as Luna Moon suddenly phased in front of him, surprising him. "Hello, Edward. I've been looking for you for quite some time." Edward looked at her, hardly surprised "I knew I was dreaming. No way can this be real." Luna said "I promise you, this is real. The dream is not, but I am. I am here, at my sister's request, to give you a very important task." Edward shook his head "What a bunch of bollocks. How can I be the one you're looking for? And even if you ARE real, what's your proof?" Luna smiled "You'll see, once you wake up." She vanished, as Edward was engulfed into a wall of light.

Edward felt his body grow numb, as he opened his eyes to the bright sunlight hitting his face. He struggled to stand up, noticing that his body felt very different, as he noticed he on the beach of a deserted island. "Where the bloody hell am I? What is this place?" He felt a sudden shake in the ground, feeling it shake with a massive tons of force, as he tried to keep his balance. "What's happening?! An earthquake?!" He didn't have time to think about it, when he heard a cry for help. He quickly jumped into action, hearing the cry coming from under a giant pile of rocks. He quickly ran over to the pile and quickly began pulling rock after rock desperately trying to rescue the poor person, but as he removed the remaining rocks, it was actually a beautiful pony. She had moderate cyan eyes, her mane was a pale, light grayish rose color, while her coat was a pale, light grayish gold color, and her cutie mark represented three butterflies with cyan bodies and pink wings and also noticed that she had wings. "Hey, are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" The pony shook the dust from her mane, then a sudden voice was heard "Yes, I'm fine." Edward was suddenly hit with a strike of surprise, as soon as he heard the sudden voice, and he watched, in shock and surprise, and the pony suddenly moved her lips saying "Thank you for the help." Petrified with surprise, Edward wasn't sure how he was supposed to respond, and suddenly without thinking, he let out a loud terrified scream, at the top of his lungs. Suddenly surprised, the pony screamed as loud as Edward did. After what seemed like hours, the pony finally stopped the screaming, saying "Why are we screaming? Is there something wrong?" Edward stopped his screaming, still petrified with shock, finally managing to choke out "Y-you just spoke? But ponies can't talk! This must be some kind of weird dream!" The pony looked at him, confused, then said "I can guarantee you, this isn't a dream. And what do you mean 'ponies can't talk'? YOU'RE a pony yourself and you're talking."

He was suddenly struck with a sudden nearly heart stopping pulse. He looked at the water surface and looked at his reflection. He was indeed turned into a pony himself, a unicorn, to be specific. He had his blue eyes and dark hair, or mane now, which seemed to be covering a horn that seemed to be attached at the top of his head, hidden within his hair, and his coat was almost a shade of silver. He suddenly screamed at the top of his lungs, surprised at his sudden transformation, and not sure what had happened "What in the world just happened? How did I just now turn into a unicorn?" He suddenly thought "That's right! It really is just a dream! And if I shock myself awake, everything will be back to normal!" Without even thinking, he ran over to a close by tree, and to the Pegasus shock, he just started banging his head against a tree several times, then he stopped, rolling on the ground, clenching his head in pain. He looked at the Pegasus and she still stood there, looking at him with an awkward look on her face, then he thought to himself in realization "This really ISN'T a dream. It's the real deal. But how did this happen? I don't remember anything…" The Pegasus said "You're…kind of weird. But you…seem lost and confused. I've never seen you around here before. What's your name?" Edward recognized this Pegasus to be Fluttershy herself. "I'm Edward. You must be Fluttershy, am I right?" The pony called Fluttershy said "Yes. How did you know?" Edward thought carefully, then said "A lucky guess. Where am I?" Fluttershy shyly said "Well…you're in Equestria, a land of mythical creatures and magic. Now…where did you come from? You don't seem to be from around here…" Edward thought fast, trying to think up a reason, it's not like he can just tell her that he's actually a human from another universe. "Well, I…" He quickly tried to change the subject "Do you know how to get to the closest town from here?" Fluttershy thought for a moment, suspicious but ignored it, then said "Well…we could head to Ponyville and maybe…find you a place to stay. You might even learn a thing or two." Fluttershy reached into her saddled bag and said "You might want to put these on." She pulled out a white cloak and blue hat and gave them to him, then he put on the cloak to cover his back and the hat to cover his horn. "You might want to come with me and my friend. It's a long way back to Ponyville and I don't think you would want to swim such long distances."

Edward followed the timid Pegasus through the forest; he still had so many questions in his head but with so little time. As they were pushing through the thick rows of trees, Edward heard a somewhat scream of enjoyment, coming from straight ahead. "What was that?" Edward asked, scratching his mane. Fluttershy said "That was my friend, Rainbow Dash. She's the best flyer anyone has ever gotten to know in Ponyville. She's practicing some of her flying moves. Over this way." The two went further, until they reached an open area, where several trees lay, chopped down, and several mounds of dirt stood. "My friend should be around here, somewhere in the clouds perhaps?" Edward looked up, carefully scanning the skies, then he saw it; another Pegasus zooming through the sky. This one was without a doubt Rainbow Dash, having a mane of several different colors, a light brilliant red, light brilliant vermillion, light gold, moderate sap green, brilliant cornflower blue, moderate violet, like the rainbow, moderate cerise colored eyes, and a very light cerulean colored coat, and her cutie mark was a cloud and a multicolored lightning bolt on her flanks. Edward watched in amazement as she zoomed through the air, performing several tricks in the air, cloud spins, nosedives, and even her signature maneuver, the Sonic Rainboom. Edward smiled in amazement as he watched the talented Pegasus, feeling his heart pound with excitement, but also felt a different feeling in his chest. He felt in love with this Pegasus. The Pegasus landed on the ground with style, then said "Hey there, Fluttershy! Glad to see you're okay!" She looked at Edward, then raised an eyebrow "And who's this Stallion? Your coltfriend?" She teased, a grin spread on her face. Fluttershy shook her head "Oh heavens no. He's the one who saved me from the terrible earthquake." Rainbow rolled her eyes "Uh huh. Got a name, stranger?" Edward smiled friendly "Well it's nice to meet you too, Ms. Dash. I'm Edward." Rainbow suddenly started bursting with laughter "EDWARD?! That's a FUNNY name! Should I call you 'Edwin' or 'Edger'? Or maybe just 'Funny Edward'! Bahahahahahahahaha!" She continued to laugh, as Edward rolled his eyes, as he tried to change the subject. "Those were some pretty impressive moves up there. You must be very talented to perform such 'daring stunts'." Accepting that as compliments, Rainbow stopped laughing "You think so? You must be another one of my fans. I am pretty famous, after all, for I AM the coolest, awesome, slightly competitive, totally rad, thrill seeker, bravest pony, best flyer and athletic Pegasus in Equestria! Anyways, I do appreciate the compliment, but mind telling how you got on this island in the first place?" Edward thought fast, then said "Well…I was just…looking for something here…a flower of some rare sort." Rainbow raised an eyebrow, then said "I see. Anyways, Shy here and I were just about to head back to Ponyville after I finished my practices. You wanna come with us? If you don't have any place to stay, that is?" Edward thought for a moment "That's true. I don't really have any place to stay and I hardly have any memory about what's going on or why I've been turned into a pony. I guess it wouldn't hurt to hang with these ponies for a few days or so." Edward said "Sure. I would love to room with you…ponies for a while. Not like I have anything better to do." Rainbow smiled, then said "Awesome! We'll head back in our blimp. Come on!" Edward and Fluttershy used the blimp to get airborne, while Rainbow Dash flew right beside them, as she guided the blimp on the right path. Edward felt a strong connection between him and Rainbow Dash. He wanted to strengthen that bond so he can become closer to her. "I really admire the way you pulled those stunts, Rainbow. Very well precise and accurate. Well timed dives and flips. Most of all, that Sonic Rainboom." Rainbow grinned, as if flattered by the compliments "Why thanks. Nopony has ever told me I had such awesome moves like right now. You're alright in my book." She turned to him, flying backwards now "You know, everypony will be interested in talking to you, so be prepared for whatever questions they might have." Edward nodded "Thanks for the warning. I'll keep that in mind." Rainbow Dash faced forward, then said "Check it out. We're close to arriving." They looked forward, as they were approaching Ponyville. Edward smiled in anticipation, eager to get things started, whatever they might be.

**Well I managed to finish the first chapter, thanks to a friend of mine. He and I will be working together on this project. His name is KingHalo1337 so give equal credit to him for awesome suggestions. Anyways enjoy! Be sure to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This took some time, help, and a whole lot of thinking to come up with this chapter, but here it is! Be sure to review!**

My Little Pony: Edward's Wake

Chapter Two: The Alicorn's Apprentice

The balloon settled at the center of the town, and as they stepped onto the ground, Edward looked around in awe. The town of Ponyville was just as he saw it was in the television series. The infrastructure of the town was consisting of mostly medieval village-style architecture. The typical houses are timber-framed with distinct thatched roofs and overhanging upper floors. The town hall also stood at the center of Ponyville's town square. He remembered that the town's citizens gather in the town hall to witness Princess Celestia raise the sun with her magic at the Summer Sun Celebration. He also remembers the school, the hospital, the train station, the retirement village, the Ponyville clock tower, the marketplace and other facilities around the town. Edward was amazed at how beautiful and peaceful the town was, then Rainbow Dash said "Welcome to Ponyville, Edward. The most peaceful and probably the best town you'll ever see. This town has a lot of history behind it, plus it always has room for new ponies coming to settle. After all, every pony has their fair share in helping out around town." Edward nodded "Ain't that the truth? I might actually get used to-" Before he could finish his sentence, to his surprise, he was approached by a very pink mare with a pink frizzled mane, that seemed very excited to meet him, as she began to speak really fast "I've never seen you before. You must be new in Ponyville, am I right? Of course I am! After all, I've never seen you before until now, which means it's nice to meet you! I'm Pinkie Pie, by the way! I through parties for all the new ponies in Ponyville! I also throw parties for birthday parties, weddings, family reunions, and more! I sometimes throw parties just for fun! Because fun is fun and if you like fun, we'll be best friends! What's your name?" The pink mare spoke so fast, Edward almost didn't understand a word she said. "Umm…I'm Edward." The energetic mare quickly said "Hi, Edward! It's super nice to meet you! Your party will be tonight at Sugarcube Corner at nine o'clock! Don't be late! 'Kay bye!" She zoomed off, then quickly came back "Hi, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy! Here's your invitations! Everypony will be there! Don't be late! 'Kay bye!" She quickly gave Rainbow and Fluttershy their invitations and just like that, she zoomed off again, no doubt to get the party ready. Edward just stood there with his jaw hanging open, as if he just saw a ghost. He barely understood what Pinkie Pie had said, as he thought to himself "What the hell just happened?" Edward looked at Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash, still awestruck, then said "Okay, did she seriously just…?" Fluttershy giggled, then said "Pinkie Pie is just being Pinkie Pie, like always. You never know when or where she might pop up next." That is true. Pinkie Pie works in strange and mysterious ways. Rainbow Dash said "Well, I'm gonna head off now myself. Hope to see you at the party, Eddie. Maybe we can hang out sometime afterwards. Later!" And just like that, she zoomed off into the air and was gone like the wind. Edward had a very good feeling about this. "Well then, I guess we can introduce you to Twilight Sparkle. She can help you get settled in." Edward followed the timid mare to a large, hollowed-out tree. The two entered, to see that it's not only a library, but also at the top second floor, is also Twilight's room, as they saw the purple alicorn herself, Twilight Sparkle. The purple alicorn looked up from her book and smiled "Hey, Fluttershy. How are you?" The shy mare said "Rainbow Dash and I just got back and this gentlecolt here just saved me from a terrible earthquake. I was lucky he arrived in time." Twilight said "I see. I'm sure he was very kind to help." Fluttershy turned to the door "Well, I really must be going. The animals must be hungry. And if you need me, Edward, I'll be in my cottage, close to the Everfree Forest. Farewell."

After the mare left, Twilight said "So, your name is 'Edward', is it? Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm Twilight Sparkle. Mind telling me where you're from?" Edward thought for a moment, then said "Well, I just came from out-of-town. Waaay out of town." Twilight said "Well, Edward, I'm grateful that you helped my friend. How can I repay you?" Edward thought for a minute, then said "Well, there is one thing. I was hoping I could find a place to stay and maybe some work around here and maybe I could learn some magic? If that's okay with you?" Twilight raised an eyebrow "Really? That's kinda strange that a unicorn your age wouldn't know magic by now. But you helped my friend out so sure. I'll be more than happy to help you learn!" Edward smiled, then said "Awesome! Also, is it possible for a pony to change his or her appearance?" Twilight rubbed her chin, then said "You mean 'changing your species' type of magic? Well, it IS possible, but it would require a massively high level of magic to do so. Why do you ask?" Edward thought carefully, not wanting to tell her his plans of wanting to just impress Rainbow Dash, then said "Well, I'm just curious about the possibility and wanted to know. Plus, I'm really interested in wanting to try different sorts of magic." Twilight thought for a minute, then said "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to give you lesson's in magic. Also if you don't have a place to stay, or if you need work, I can always prepare some accommodations for you until you've saved enough money to buy your own place. You can also work here as my apprentice, if you'd like. I can always use some extra help around the library and I often am off on errands." Edward nodded "That would be perfect. Also, Pinkie Pie is preparing a party for me at the Sugarcube Corner and I was wondering who's going to be there?" Twilight thought for a moment, then said "Well, Pinkie likes to invite nearly every pony in town, so almost everypony, like Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, myself, and probably Rainbow Dash." Edwards heart began to beat, the he calmly said "Okay, great. So when do I start my magic training?" Twilight said "We can start right now, if you'd like. We've still got time before the party starts." Edward nodded, then said "That would be great."

Several hours later, as training had been progressing greatly. Twilight taught Edward the basics in magic and how to use it in good advantages, such as levitation, teleportation, light manipulation, and also target practice, should he ever need to defend himself, and much more, as Edward was already learning more and more powerful spells, as if he already knew, like a pro. "You're making excellent process, Edward. I'm surprised that you're doing so well, like you already had training before." Twilight said, pleased at the process Edward has been making, then Edward said "I had no idea I would be that good. Like I said, I don't have much memory about my past life, and I still have a long ways to go." Twilight said "Well, I still have some new stuff to teach you. Also, you can work here, as my apprentice, as long as you'd like. And if you're in need of rest, Spike has already prepared a room for you at the second floor of the library." Edward smiled "Thanks, Twilight. Can you also keep this a secret? If you don't mind?" Twilight thought for a moment, then said "Well…sure. I think I can do that." Together, they recited the usual promise chant "Cross my heart, hope to fly. Stick a cupcake in my eye!" They laughed together, then Edward said "I think we're gonna get along just fine, Twilight. Anyways, we better get going. Don't want to be late for the party that Pinkie has set up for me." Twilight nodded "Yes, but first, we might want to change your name. Edward sounds okay, but you'll need something that'll fit you in. Something more pony-like, you know? If you don't mind, that is?" Edward wasn't really sure if he wanted to, but he knew that he would need to fit in with the others. "What would you call me then?" Twilight thought for a moment, then smiled and said "How about 'Silver Blade'? It fits you just fine, by your cutie mark, that is." Edward turned his head to look at his flank, to see that he, indeed, has a cutie mark: A sort of tattoo of a silver sword, a sort of mark of the warrior. "The name suits you perfectly! You'll blend in just fine. By the way, if you don't mind, we might have to start your transformation training tomorrow, if you have the time. We need to get going to the party now." Edward, or Silver Blade now, nodded, then said "Okay, sounds good. Let's go."

_Several hours later, arriving at Sugarcube Corner…_

Silver Blade and Twilight Sparkle were approaching the bakery, as Silver spotted a pink mare rush inside the bakery, the lights went off. He knew right away that it was time to start the party. Bracing themselves for whatever is about to happen, they opened the door and in that instant the lights turned on and, "SURPRISE," all the ponies from Ponyville screamed all at once. Ponies popped out of their hiding spots from behind couches and counters. The set up was arranged nicely, just as Silver saw it on television; 2 couches along the sides of the walls on either side of the room, a bigger one close to the back wall assuming for him because it had a banner that said 'Welcome New Ponyvilian' above it with a large table in front of it with a large welcome cake and other goodies, there were 3 tables alongside each other by the left corner of the back wall with delicious treats and beverages and a dj station with big speakers on the right corner in the back, games were set up in the middle of the floor such as pin the tail on the pony, bean bag toss, something sort of like twister and other miscellaneous games.

A white pony with a blue and cyan colored mane worked the dj station, she had her purple glasses and a pair of dj headphones. She was known as Vinyl Scratch or DJ Pon3 and she had her wubstep playing.

Silver and Twilight walked over to the large table, where Twilights friends waited for them. Silver sat on the couch with Twilight on his right and Fluttershy next to herTogether, they That'ent, then said "tion? , and Applejack to his left and Rarity next to her and Rainbow Dash sitting across from him. They talked about how great Ponyville is, and how beautiful it is, then Fluttershy finished explaining "…and then that's how it happened so far." Rarity smiled, and spoke in a sort of royal tone "Well, I must say that was quite brave for the young stallion to do such a heroic act like that." Silver wasn't really paying attention to what they were saying. He was more focused on thinking up a way to communicate with Rainbow Dash. Twilight seemed to notice Silver spacing out and got a bit concerned "Hey, are you okay? You seem distracted?" Silver quickly snapped back to reality at Twilights question "Well, yes. Of course I am. I was just thinking about how well I might fit in with everypony else here in Ponyville." Applejack said "Well, Sugarcube, you're gonna love it here in Ponyville. Everypony will be interested in meeting you." Silver nodded, then said "That is very kind of you. Also if it's okay with you guys, I would like to be called Silver Blade from now on." Rainbow smiled "Definitely! That sounds more awesome!" Silver felt his heart pound at those words. He had to keep his cool though, for he had to let it all go with the flow. He had to be calm about it and let it be gradual and be smooth about it. "So, tell us, Mr. Blade, what brings you to Ponyville?" Rarity asked, raising an eyebrow with great interest. "Yeah. Where ya from?" Rainbow asked. Everypony turned and looked at him, waiting for an answer. "I…Well…" Silver searched his brain, desperately trying to think up a reason for his sudden visit, then Twilight spoke "Guys, let's not bombard him with a sudden mass of questions. He needs to get settled in first, before you can strain his brain with questions he's probably not ready for." Rainbow nodded "Right. Sorry, dude." Silver let out a sigh of relief, "It's okay, I guess. Maybe I can ask YOU some questions, Rainbow?" Dash smiled "Feel free. I'll answer as honest as possible." Silver asked "How did you become such a professional flyer?" Rainbow smiled "It all goes back to my younger days, living in Cloudsdale, as a young Pegasus. I was competing in a race that determined who I was AND my goal. The race started and I was going so fast: The adrenaline in my veins, the wind in my mane. It was great! And then, at that moment, at my top speed, I made the impossible happen!" She raised her hooves "I made the Sonic Rainboom more than just a legend! I made it the real deal! At the same time, I got my cutie mark! It was the greatest day of my life!"

The party continued, as Silver participated in several activities, as everybody else continued to have fun. Several hours had passed, and midnight came, everypony left the bakery to head home. Silver and his new friends went outside, then Pinkie said "Wowy! Wasn't that one of the best parties a pony can have?!" Silver nodded "Yeah. Thanks for the great party, Pinkie. It was awesome." Rarity said "Well, I must be headed home now. It's already midnight, I'm sure you can tell. Goodnight." Everypony left for home, then Rainbow Dash said "Hey, Silver. Now that we're friends and all, maybe you'd like a tour of the town. You'll really like it here in Ponyville." Silver nodded "Sure. I guess that would be nice." Rainbow smiled, then gave him a friendly tap on the foreleg "Cool. Have a nice night. See ya!" She zoomed off, then Twilight said "Hey, Silver? We'll start the rest of your training in the morning, okay? It's been a long night." Silver nodded "Sounds okay to me." They agreed, then made their way back to the library, hoping to rest up for the morning to come.

**I hope this is a good chapter. My friend helped as much as possible, so I tried to make it as close to what we agreed on. Anyways hope you love it! Be sure to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay time for the next chapter of this adventurous tale! I would also like to give a shout out to my good friend KingHalo1337 for helping me with the ideas on coming up with events and such and even characters for this story and I wouldn't have done this great without his help. I guess I'm just being modest cause without him I probably wouldn't have done this well, so give equal credit to him. We're already thinking about making a sequel but we're gonna save that after we've concluded Silver's adventure. So thanks for the support it's really appreciating and I hope you enjoy some more chapters I have for you. So enjoy! Be sure to review!**

**(Also note that I'll be changing the title of the story because…it sounds more 'pony-like' you know? I'll let you get back to the story now.)**

My Little Pony: Silver Blade's Wake

Chapter 3: A First Impression

Morning came, as Silver Blade woke up to the shining of Celestia's sunlight, as it shined through the window. Silver got out of bed, put on his cloak and hat and went downstairs to the library. He had so many questions and not much time, he felt, but he wasn't sure if he was ready to ask them. He wasn't really sure how or why this has happened to him, but so far, he couldn't help but feel a sort of joy inside. He was already making friends and learning fast, but he still felt confused. "Hey, Silver. You're up." He turned to see Twilight Sparkle enter through the threshold, saddle bag full of books. "Hey, Twilight. How are you?" Twilight placed her saddle bag on the table, then said "I'm fine. Just got the books we'll need for your last lesson in magic. As I promised, I will teach you how to change your species now." She stood in front of him, then said "As I said before, you'll need a high level of magic to do such spell, so you'll need to carefully concentrate all your energy in this spell and remember; it will allow you change into another species for a certain amount of time, but you'll need to rest after a certain amount of time." Silver nodded "I'll keep that in mind. Let's get started." Twilight said "First, I hope you don't mind if I ask but why do you really want to learn this spell?" Silver wasn't really sure if he wanted to tell the true reason, but he felt that he can really trust her. "If I tell you, can you promise to keep it a secret?" Twilight nodded with a smile "Of course I can. Pinkie promise." Silver took in a breath, then exhaled, then he finally told her his plan to actually impress Rainbow Dash, in hopes of gaining a relationship with her. Twilight thought for a moment, then said "I think I understand, but that's like pretending to be something you're not. I mean, I'm sure she might like you for you. Can't you just be yourself?" Silver said "I know, but I think it might be easier if I was a Pegasus, doing the things she can do. I want to impress her." Twilight thought for a moment, then said "Well, okay. I promise I won't tell a soul. Now, concentrate your energy and focus." Silver did as instructed and to the surprise of both ponies, he was able to pull off the spell and transform himself from a unicorn to a Pegasus without breaking a sweat. He removed his hat and cloak, revealing he had no horn, but now wings in this form, then Twilight said "Wow! Your skill is very impressive! You sure you've never done tough spells like these before?" Silver said "Like I said, I don't have much memory about my past. Sorry I can't provide any useful information." Twilight placed a hoof on his shoulder "It's okay. No need to worry about it. Now you'd better get going. Good luck with your plans to impress Rainbow Dash. She's a tough cookie."

With that, Silver left, dashing off into the clouds, testing out his new flying abilities. He did several dives and dashes and did several tricks that he saw Dash do when he first saw her. He felt so alive. "Nice moves, Silver." He looked above him to see Rainbow Dash, flying right over him. Silver smiled "You're pretty good at this, Rainbow." Rainbow gave a half smile at the compliment "Not just good, Silver. I'm the best flyer that ever came from Cloudsdale! I'm unbeatable!" Silver grinned, then said "How about a race, to see if what you say is true, shall we?" Rainbow grinned, considering this to be a challenge "So, you think you can take on the twenty percent cooler and totally awesome Rainbow Dash, huh? Alright then, let's see what you've got then!"

They raced for several hours, flying high and fast in the sky, going several laps around the town, then racing up higher, in the sky, then they both took a nose dive, hurling down fast, then both landed safely next to one of the houses, then, almost out of breath, Rainbow grinned "Looks like it's a tie here, eh? You're quite the flyer, Silver." Silver regained some breath, then said "You're not bad yourself, honestly. Now I see why you call yourself the best flyer from Cloudsdale. You're very impressive," He said that, looking into Dashes magenta eyes. Rainbow blushed a little bit, then said "Well, you're an interesting colt to hang with. And you're kinda cute. We should definitely hangout sometime. If you don't have any plans, that is?" Silver felt his heart beat, then said "Sure. I would be more than honored to hang out with the greatest flyer of all time." Rainbow blushed as she giggled, then said "Okay sounds cool." She brought her face closer to his, then to Silver's surprise, she kissed him on the cheek. "See you around, Sliver." She gave him a wink before dashing off into the sunset, leaving Silver with a heart full of love. He knew he did good with the first impression. He felt his magic slowly draining slowly, so he decided he had to return to Twilight and rest up to be ready to switch again.

_Meanwhile…_

Somewhere, beyond the Everfree Forest, deep within the dark forest, stood a massive dark ancient ruin temple. Deep inside the darkest depths of the temple, stood an extremely pale, slender, faceless pony stood at a massive large door. Using its many tentacles, it pushed open the doors, releasing a large cluster of dark mist, a dark pair of red dark glowing eyes flashed open, seeming angry.

**Not mush of a big chapter but it feels kinda rushed cause it was late and I was in a rush to upload it and I apologize for that. Anyways, I thank my good friend KingHalo1337 for the help and I look forward to doing more chapters with his help. Anyways, hope you like what I got for now! Be sure to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you guys like the story so far, I'm really excited about getting new chapters in. My friend is helping me get some new ideas for it and it's going great. Anyways, I really hope you enjoy it! Be sure to review!**

My Little Pony: Silver Blades Wake

Chapter 4: Awakening

The Slendermane stood as he watched his master finally approach from the chambers, the dark unicorn having a dark essence about him, the dark mist hiding his body. His eyes glowed bright enough for Slendermane to see, as the figure drew in a breathe, then exhaled, as he saw his releaser, a sinister grin spread across his face "Finally, after what seemed like decades since my imprisonment, I'm finally free. And I owe it to you, my faceless friend." The Slendermane said nothing, then the evil one said "Strong silent type? Good. Then you won't mind _serving_ me then? I hope so. Now, it's about time to take my revenge. Sadly, not yet. And you're going to play a vital role in my plot. Soon, I will have all of Equestria trembling at our hooves. My mother will regret for ever abandoning me. Now, my faceless, slender friend, if you agree to swear your full allegiance to me, I will tell you my plan for world domination…"

_Meanwhile…_

Silver woke up to the shining of Celestia's sun through the window, as he sat up with a yawn. He got out of bed and put on his cloak and hat went downstairs to the library, finding a note on the table. Assuming it to be from Twilight, he read it 'Be back soon.-Twilight.' Silver put the letter aside, then went outside for some fresh air. He was about to go look for Rainbow Dash, when a sudden light shined brightly, then as the light faded, standing before him was the breath taking Princess Celestia herself. "Silver Blade. I've been rather eager to make your acquaintance. I trust you are doing well?" Silver gave her a half smile, then said "I guess you can say that. I have a lot of questions to ask and I really need some answers." The light alicorn shook her head "I'm afraid I cannot answer all of your questions. But understand this; you are here for a reason. One day, all will be revealed, once you are ready. Now, I've heard you've taken apprenticeship under my student, Twilight Sparkle, at the Golden Oak Library, have you?" Silver nodded "I am. I'm staying with her until I earn enough bits to buy my own house." Celestia thought for a moment, then said "Well, I'm glad to see that you're doing well. It may take you a long time to acquire such amount of bits. Allow me to provide an easier route." With that, using her magic, she made a large house appear right next to the library. "Wow! How did you-?" Celestia giggled at Silver's amazement, then said "My magic is very strong. I can make miracles you could only see in your dreams. Anyways, here's another gift." Using her magic, she made a bag of bits appear (From nothing) and gave it to Silver "Here's a bag of bits, as repayment to Twilight, for allowing you to stay. I just know that…" She stopped; a look of disturbed came on her face. Silver picks up on this, as the royal alicorn looks up at the sky "Is something wrong?" Celestia thought for a moment, then said "I'm afraid I must depart. Forgive me, but please understand…" She placed her forehead against his and said "You have a very important role here and I promise to reveal everything. Have patience, my child." With that, she vanished, leaving Silver with only an unsatisfied mind. "If only she can just come out with it." He picked up the sack and decided to go see if his mentor has returned from her errand. He entered and as he thought, Twilight was at the table, sorting out the books. She turned to him and smiled "Hey, Silver. Were you just out?" Silver nodded "Yeah. Apparently, I found the house that can suit me well, and it just so happens to be right next door to here." Twilight clapped her hooves together with joy "That's great, Silver. Well, I suppose you can go get settled in to your new home. You're always free to work here as long as you'd like." Silver smiled "Thank you, Twilight. For everything. Here, you can have this." He placed the bag of bits on the table, then said "You can have these, as thanks for letting me stay and for teaching me everything I need to know. I really appreciate your help with my studies." Twilight thought for a moment, then slid the bag back "Thanks, but I think you might need it more than I do. I'm just glad I can help you learn magic, even though you're a complete pro at it. I'm happy to be of assistance." Silver smiled "Thanks, Twilight. I really mean it." Twilight smiled "Anytime, Silver. Good luck with Rainbow Dash!"

The two exchanged their goodbyes, as Silver left the library, using his magic to switch to Pegasus form, then made his way to Sugarcube Corner, and his heart rose, as he saw Rainbow Dash, sitting at one of the booths. "Hey, Rainbow Dash!" Silver called, waving a hoof. Rainbow looked up, and smiled as she saw him, then got up and walked over to him "Hey, Silver. Fancy meeting you here. Glad you came by." Silver said "I'm sorta here for the tour of the town like you said. That, and I was hoping we could hang out more today." Rainbow smiled "Sure! Anything for an honored guest. Right this way for the Radical Grand tour with your awesome host, Rainbow Dash! And another awesome hangout session, which is just as awesome!" The two left the bakery, taking off into the clouds above, Rainbow Dash showing Silver Blade around the town, most of the facilities he's already familiar with, and doing several stunts together, laughing at the fun their having together right now. The tour continues, then Silver said "So, what do you do for a living around here?" Rainbow smiled "I've been working here, in Ponville, as a weather manager. I used to go to a flight school, up in Cloudsdale, before I dropped out, and I've been happily living here in Ponyville, ever since." Silver asked "What about family? You ever grew up with anypony?" Rainbow said "Not much to talk about. But I do have a little sister, Scootaloo. But, she's really my adoptive sister, not really by blood. I just took her under my wing. She idolizes me and I'm happily teaching her everything I know." Silver nodded "Interesting. Where is she, anyways?" Rainbow said "She's hanging out with her friends, trying to find their cutie marks, like they do most of everyday. You know? Their whole 'Cutie Mark Crusaders' club and such?" Silver gave another nod "Yeah. I do hope they get their cutie marks soon though." Rainbow nodded "You and me both, amigo." The continued the tour, as Rainbow showed him around the town, looking into Silver's light blue eyes, as he looked back into her magenta colored eyes, the two telling jokes and laughing, having a good time. At the end of the tour, Rainbow said "And that, my friend, is all you need to know about Ponyville!" Silver smiled "It's a beautiful town. So many good ponies here and good opportunities. A good life here." Rainbow smiled "Up for a little race, Silver, before we depart?" Silver said "Sure. Where to?" Rainbow looked around quick, then said "How about past Sugarcube Corner, the Golden Oak Library, through Sweet Apple Acres, and end at my place? It'll be quick and a lot of fun!" Silver nodded "Sounds cool! Let's go!"

The race started, the two dashing off through the clouds, racing past the bakery, waving to Pinkie Pie as they pass by, then over the Library, then through the apple farm of Sweet Apple Acres, swiping and eating several apples, then finally concluding the race at the front of Rainbow Dashes floating cloud castle, both making the finish at the same time. "Wow! We're tied again! You're quite the flier, Silver. And you've only been here for only a few days!" Silver said "Thanks. I learned from the best." He said as he looked into her eyes "Not to mention beautiful. And athletic." Rainbow Dash blushed "Wow. I never expected anypony to say things like that to me." Rainbow thought for a moment, then said "Silver, if it's okay with you, is it okay if we hang out some more. Go on a…date maybe? If you don't already have anything planned?" Silver felt his heart beat. He desired to have a date with Rainbow Dash for quite some time, but never thought his first impression was that good. He grinned friendly, then said "Sure. Sounds like fun!" Rainbow clapped her hooves together, then said "Awesome! Also, I would like to take you to Canterlot and maybe have a nice dinner? If that's okay with you?" Silver nodded "Sure! And maybe you can teach me how to do the Sonic RainBoom while we're at it." Rainbow smiled "Then it's settled! A date in Canterlot it is!" Silver blushed slightly, but he felt his energy slowly depleting, and he feared his cover will be blown if he doesn't act fast. "Sounds good, but I really need to go. Twilight needs my help at the library! I'll see you tomorrow, okay? Love you!" He quickly kissed her cheek, then dashed off below the clouds. Rainbow smiled and blushed as she thought to herself "Hmm…'Love you'? Smooth move, Silver."

Silver made it to his new house just in time, as he was switched back to his unicorn form, as he quickly put on his disguise. "That was close. I almost got exposed." He cursed to himself, as he thought to himself "Finally, a real date with the awesome Rainbow Dash. Tomorrow. Old saying goes; 'You forget a thousand things everyday'. I can only hope that tomorrow isn't one of them." He went into his new home, to rest up for the big day.

_Meanwhile…_

In the castle of Canterlot, Celestia read a letter from her student. "Dear Princess Celestia, I'm not sure if you already know, but a new stallion has arrived in Ponyville. He was called 'Edward' at first, but now we call him 'Silver Blade', and I'm helping him settle in. He seems to have a strong interest in Rainbow Dash and he seems to be doing fine in his studies, but at the same time, he still seems lost and confused, having no memory of his past life. I do hope that we can help shed some light for his life and that he regains his memories soon. I would like to learn more about him. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle." Celestia looked to see her sister, sitting next to her. "Luna. How are you?" Princess Luna smiled "I am quite fine. And how is our friend?" Celestia said "As my student said, he is settling quite nicely in Ponyville. I also sense that he and Rainbow Dash will come for a 'special occasion'." Luna asked "Do you think your son will remember you? Or…'Him'?" Celestia said "Everything will turn out fine. We just need to give him more time to settle in and I will reveal him the truth when the time is right. And speaking of which, have you felt His energy presence?" Luna frowned "I fear it is only a matter of time before he fully awakens. My men have been keeping watch over the temple since his imprisonment." Celestia said "I fear the same. I only hope that it doesn't come to that." Luna nodded "Yes. Now, for now, let us prepare for our friend's arrival."

**Hopefully, it's close to what my friend and I discussed it as, but it should hint that RD an SB will be more than just friends in the next chapter, one can only hope. Anyway, hope you like it! Be sure to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Time for the next chapter for Silvers awesome adventures! I would like to give a big thanks to my friend KingHalo1337 again for all his help! Anyways, Enjoy! Be sure to review!**

My Little Pony: Silver Blades Wake

Chapter 5: First Real Date

Another pony falls under the dark influence, as Dark Shadow trotted through the dark forest, searching for more souls to steal. He looked almost just like Silver Blade, except this cousin was darker and sinister, evil. He was indeed a unicorn, his dark energy giving off a dark feeling of evil, resembling a sort of Fallen Angel. His cutie mark was a skull with a crown on its head, surrounded by a crescent moon, represent him the King of Death and similar to Nightmare Moon. Shadow walked through the forest, his trusted Slendermane by his side. All he could focus on right now was what had been happening over the years, during his absence? What had changed? How will he claim vengeance against the mother who had abandoned him, when he needed her most? All he could think about was power, revenge, and his thirst for conquest. His mind was dark and unpredictable. His heart became evil and cold. The evil duo continued their journey, through the darkness of the forest, as they happened upon a ruined area, isolated from prying eyes. The area had several large stones laid out, scattered about, with a dark energy resonating from it. A small creature, known as Kreasle, crawled out a small space in one of the boulders, the small ugly changeling looking up, to see its master standing before him. "Master! Is that you?! Your loyal servant, Kreasle, has been waiting so long! Kreasle knew that you would one day return to claim Equestria, Master!" Shadow looked at his pony-like, skinny, weak servant "Kreasle. What the hell have you been doing with yourself lately? You look like shit." The changeling was a member of the Queen Chrysalis' army, plotting to take over Equestria. After they scattered, after their defeat, Kreasle was separated from the group and left for dead. After being discovered by Shadow, the changeling was nursed back to health and working as his spy. "Master, you were gone for very long time, and Kreasle couldn't look after himself. Too weak. Kreasle is sorry, Master. Please forgive me." Shadow showed little sympathy for the weakling, but he sighed, patting its head "Don't fret, Kreasle. I'm not mad. But I do have a job for you."

_Meanwhile…_

Silver finished dressing himself, then looked into the mirror. He wore a black tuxedo with a white dress shirt, a black bow tie and a formal dress cape with a top hat. "Talk about a sharp dressed man. Or, stallion, in this case." He giggled slightly at his little joke, also excited about his first real date with the best flyer from Cloudsdale. He heard a sudden knock on the door "Silver! Are you ready yet?" He panicked, as it was Rainbows voice, then quickly changed to his Pegasus form, then went to the door "Yeah, I'm ready!" He opened the door and his jaw nearly dropped at what he saw:

Rainbow Dash wore a magenta snake tight laced mini dress that matched her eyes. The length of the dress draped over her flank stopping at her upper thighs. The end of the dress split at the rump allowing her long tail to be free. The dress had another attachment connecting to the top end of the skirt of the dress just before the base of her tail. This was longer draping over Dash's tail and was a little longer than her tail. She had gold trimmings that clipped on the front edge of her wings and gold lightning bolt earrings that match. She wore gold booties and a gold roman-greek ceaser head piece. Her eyeshadow was a little darker than her cyan fur with a thin gold trimming around where her eyelashes came out. Her mane was styled with large curls combed and brushed back in sweeped down along the length of her tail. Overall, the dress was no doubt aerial dynamic when flying and when she did the tail of the dress would rise and trail behind her and her hindlegs wouldn't have any part of the dress interfering with her landing.

Rainbow looked beautiful. Silver couldn't stop gazing at the stunning mare in front of him. He couldn't help but look at the amazing beauty of the mare, feeling his heart beat at such a fast rate. Rainbow blushed as she giggled "You like what you see?" Silver stuttered a little bit, still taken aback by the mares amazing beauty. "I…ummm…You look…amazing…Wow." Rainbow giggled, then said "Rarity tried to make me look good. For you, that is. You look handsome too." Silver blushed slightly, then said "Heh, thanks. Rarity did her best to make me look the best for this special occasion. So, are you ready for this?" Rainbow nodded "Yep. Let's get going." The two took off into the clouds, ready for their first date.

_In Canterlot…_

Silver and Rainbow arrived in the city of Canterlot, finally, after what seemed like an hour, before landing in the center of town. Silver looked around, completely awestruck at how beautiful it was. "This place is amazing! I've never seen a place so beautiful and lively!" He looked towards the castle, then a puzzled expression comes to him "But I feel, as if I've been here before…" Rainbow raised an eyebrow "Oh really? Have you now?" Silver thought for a moment, then shooked his head "Never mind. It's probably nothing." Rainbow grew suspicious, then shrugged her shoulders "Alright, if you say so. Now, what would you like to do first, Handsome?" Silver thought for a moment, then said "How about we catch a movie first? Then we can go for a nice dinner?" Rainbow nodded "Sounds good to me. As long as the movie is a horror kind!" The two hovered together, heading to the movie theatre, holding hooves. The movie they watched was called 'Insanity of the Killer', a movie about a deranged psychopath whose joy is simply murdering everyone in sight. Rainbow wrapped her arms around Silver at several jump scares, making the two touchier. After the movie, the two went to a fancy restaurant, talking about several things, as they would share looks into each other's eyes. Silver had a great feeling that this was going great. They left the restaurant, then the two went to a hill and laid next to each other upon it, laughing and enjoying the fun they were having together. "I'm having a lot of fun with you, Silver. I'm glad we've met." Silver smiled, pleased at his effort "I'm glad too, Rainbow. I mean, ever since I was little, I've been wanting to do something big for my life. I've wanted to make an impact, not just an impression. I've…had a sort of crush on you, Rainbow, ever since we first met." Rainbow giggled "You're such a sweetheart, ya know that? I mean, I'm the greatest flyer of all time and here you are, tying at everything I do, impressing me! And to be honest, I'm a tough audience. I don't impress easily." The two looked up at the night sky, gazing at the stars above.

"Hey, see that bunch of stars there?" Silver pointed his hoof upwards "That's a constellation of a heart, and one next to it is my favorite: A rainbow." Rainbow blushed "Stop it. You're making me blush." The two looked into each other's eyes, Dash admiring his light blue eyes, and Silver looking into her magenta eyes. The two brought their faces closer, their eyes half shut, as they finally came closer into a kiss on the lips, just as Silver hoped for. The kiss lasted for extra hours, as Silver felt his energy slowly draining away. Silver had to act fast, so he broke the kiss "Listen, I'll be right back, okay? I have to get something." He kissed her cheek, then he quickly darted to an alley, as the last bit of his energy depleted, as he now switched back to his unicorn form, but still has his tuxedo on. He put on his top hat and straightened his jacket so that it didn't expose his back too much, then he darted straight back to Rainbow Dash, who asked "Is something wrong? You took off quite suddenly?" Silver quickly said "My wings were tired and hurting a little bit and I was thinking maybe we should go for a walk through the park for a while." Rainbow raised an eyebrow, but ignored the suspicion "Your wings hurt? I've been flying just as long as you have and I'm fine. But okay, if you say so."

_Back in Ponyville…_

"Is Princess Celestia sincerely inviting us to join her for a special meeting at her castle in Canterlot?" Rarity asked with great confusion. Twilight and the Mane Six were gathered at the library, after Spike had just read a letter from the Princess, as Twilight said "I believe so, Rarity. It seems rather important. Especially if she's asking that we bring Silver along." Applejack scratched her chin "How do ya'll s'pose she knows 'bout Silver anyway?" Twilight said "I'm not sure. We should head over there and find out." Pinkie Pie bounced up and down, excited "Oh boy! I can't wait to see the princess again!" Twilight said "Silver's on a date with Rainbow Dash in Canterlot anyway, so we should have no problem in running into them. Let's go, everypony!" Using Twilights magic, they teleported their way to Canterlot.

_Back in Canterlot…  
_

Silver and Rainbow continued their stroll through the park, holding hooves, looking at the nice scenery, and occasionally looking into each other's eyes. They continued walking, then Rainbow Dash spoke up "Silver, there's something I've been meaning to ask you." Silver looked at her, as she continued "The other day, you left in quite a hurry, saying Twilight needed your help with something. Is something going on between you two?" Silver shooked his head "No. She's my mentor and only a good friend. Honest." Rainbow raised an eyebrow "You sure? You're not lying to me, are you?" Silver was afraid that she was going to figure him out or get the wrong idea. He was about to explain, the ground shook with massive intensity. "What was that?!" The ground shooked again, as Silver and Dash looked around, as the stomping grew louder with each step. They looked towards the forest, then to their shock, a massive minotaur emerged from the forest, it's eyes blood red and it's face dark, it let out a ferocious roar "Is that a minotaur?! What is it doing here?!" Silver didn't get much of an answer, as the Minotaur roared again, smashing several wagons and stands, then it turned its gaze to Silver, then let out a loud roar, as it charged towards them, Rainbow Dash sneered in overconfidence "It doesn't really matter what it is! The bigger they are, the harder they fall!" Before she could act, the Minotaur swung a fist, slamming Silver into a pile of rubble. Rainbow faced the Minotaur in anger "That was my stallionfriend, you monster!" She charged at it, only to get grabbed around the neck, the Minotaur roaring with ferocity, as it opened its mouth, about to bite her head off, but was halted by an aura of silver light. The beast lost its grasp, releasing Rainbow Dash, as she stared in shock and at the same time, confusion, as the Minotaur was lifted into the air by the silver aura. She looked to see Silver Blade, standing and to her surprise, his horn was showing on the top of his head. His eyes glowed with white light, and with great magical force, he slammed the beast into the ground. "That's my marefriend, you oversized mutated mutt!" The Minotaur roared, then charged at him, but was knocked back by a powerful blast to the chest. Silver charged up energy in his horn, then said aloud "You forget a thousand things everyday, pal. After this, you're gonna wish this was one of them."

He fired, sending a massive energy blast into the beast's chest, killing it instantly, then the dead body faded into ashes. Silver helped Rainbow Dash up, then said "Are you alright? You're not hurt, are you?" She shrugged off the dust, like it was nothing, then smiled with cockiness "Of course I am. I'm made of tough stuff. Thanks for the help. Wow, that was AWESOME, but…" Her thankful smile faded into a frown, as she remembered his horn and saw that he has no wings. "You never really were a Pegasus, are you?" Silver felt his heart sink, as he feared that he was going to lose her, because he lied to her about most of himself. "I'm so sorry, Rainbow Dash. I lied to you about who I really am. I'm actually a unicorn, not a Pegasus. This is my true self." Rainbow suddenly gets upset, but also confused "Why did you lie to me? Why didn't you tell me who you were in the first place?!" Silver began to tear up slightly, but he held those tears back "I'm sorry, Rainbow Dash. I wanted to impress you and thought if I could do the stuff you did, you'd like me. I did it because I loved you and wanted to be with you."

Silver waited for her response. Dash's confused face turned slightly angry, but she said "I wish you could have been honest with me on what you really were. I don't like that you lied to me, but you're a really nice pony and if you have been yourself then I still would of liked you either way." Silver facehoofed his forehead, "That's what Twilight said, but I didn't listen," He thought to himself. Rainbow kisses him "I love you, Silver. And besides, I think that that's the most awesomeness ability ever. Changing from unicorn to Pegasus like that. That's awesome!" Silver smiled in relief, showing her a quick demonstration before changing back, then Rainbow says "I have the most amazing stallionfriend ever!" Silver blushes and gets kissed again by his lover. He felt happy, not only because he has a marefriend, but because she loves him, for him.

"Rainbow Dash! Silver Blade! There you two are!" The two looked to see Twilight and her friends approach, happy to see them. "Twilight! Awesome to see you!" Rainbow Dash said, playfully hooving her alicorn friend on the shoulder. Twilight noticed that Silver wasn't wearing his disguise, like he was supposed to, then said "Your cover got blown, didn't it?" Silver grinned "It's okay. She understands and loves me for me. You were right, Twilight. I really was better off being me. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you." Twilight gave him a friendly hug "It's okay. I'm just glad you two are happy together." Fluttershy spoke up in a shy tone "Um…Excuse me but…We should really get going…the princess…" Twilight said "Oh, that's right! Princess Celestia asked for us to meet her and asked that we brought you along. Must be important." Silver nodded "Okay, I'm game. I would like to see what she needs anyway."

Off in the distance, from the forest, Dark Shadow watched as Silver and his newfound friends made their way to the castle, as he mumbled to himself "I had a feeling that that stupid minotaur wasn't going to be enough. Who knew that minotaurs would be so dumb." He rubbed his hoof against his chin, looking towards Silver, as he thought to himself "Silver Blade…It's been nearly almost twenty years, since I last saw you. When we were foals. Cousin…Could you really be the so-called 'chosen one' that the prophecy mentioned?" His thoughts turned to anger "You miserable fuck! I cried for you! Yet you don't even remember who you really were, you forgetful fuck!" He looked up to the castle "And mother…You're no better! I grieved for you, begged for you, yet you abandoned me! Well, guess who's come to shit on your doorstep you b-…" He calmed down, then thought "No! I must remain calm. It would not be wise to face them directly. I must be hidden, and learn what they know and what they intend to tell him. Once their gone, I will have a private reunion with mother." He disappeared into the shadows, waiting for his moment.

**Took longer than expected but it was worth it. Thanks again for checking out my story and hope you continue to do so. Hope you like it! Be sure to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This story is going really good so far and I really appreciate the reviews and support, it really helps. Anyways, here's the next chapter my friend has been looking forward to! Enjoy! Be sure to review!**

My Little Pony: Silver Blades Wake

Chapter 6: Truth and Confrontation

Silver and his new friends made their way to the castle gates, approaching the front gates, guarded by the two stallion Pegasus royal guards, as the guards allowed them to enter the threshold, then bowed to Silver, saying "Welcome home, your majesty." Silver raised an eyebrow, as he and his friends entered the main hall, and meeting once again, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. They exchange bows, Twilight giving a hug to her foalhood mentor, then the sunlight alicorn said "Welcome, young friends. It is so good to see you again." She looked at Silver, then smiled "And Silver. It has been such a long time since we last saw each other, since you were a foal." This surprised the Mane 6 somewhat, as Twilight looked from one to the other "Silver? Princess, you two know each other?" Celestia nodded her head "Yes. Follow us to the throne room. There is much to discuss." They followed the princess's to the throne room, meeting Twilights older brother, Shining Armor, and his wife, Princess Candance, standing next to the throne. Twilight exchanged hugs with her older siblings, as Celestia said "Now that everypony is here, we will now explain why Silver is here." The room went silent, then the princess continued "There is a reason why Silver is here. The answer is simply: My sister and I brought him here. Why? Because he will carry out a very important role in the days to come. He is what you might call the chosen one. He is meant to save us from the ultimate evil." Silver, hardly surprised, said "Okay. So, you really think that I'm this chosen one that you speak of?" Celestia smiled "I KNOW that you are. And it is your destiny to help us in our hour of need. You must stop a rogue stallion, by the name of Dark Shadow, the unicorn of darkness." Princess Luna begins to explain "Dark Shadow is my son and once a respected stallion here. As Nightmare Moon, I gave birth to him, but because of his obsession of dark powers, I was forced to abandon him in the dark temple, locking him away after I was reformed." Silver, stern and brave, said "He must be a very powerful pony, but I will defeat him if that's my destiny to stop him." Celestia smiled "I'm glad that you're up to the task. You will require help, however." She clapped her hooves together, then 5 different ponies teleported into the room. One of the unicorns was a light blue color and his eyes were lightning yellow, his mane and tail dark colored, his cutie mark was a cloud with a lightning bolt. The unicorn standing beside him was a purple color coated female, her mane and tail a mix of dark purple and blue color and her eyes are light blue, and her cutie mark was a magical scepter with magical aura around it. The Pegasus had metal coat skin, his body was coated with titanium, his mane and tail a dark shade of blue, his eyes were grey and his wings were metalized feather, razor blades, his cutie mark was a pair of sharp wings made out of small swords. The much larger unicorn's coat top part was fire red, while his legs were shade of brown, his wavy black hair and tail, and his cutie mark was an erupting volcano. The older unicorn was camouflage green, his horn made of metal, his hair a light shade of green and tail dark green, and his cutie mark was an army camouflaged beret with a drill bit in the front center of the beret. "These are your descendant's brethren. Electro Bolt, Magic Maris, Razor Wing, Burning Earth, and Drill Meister." She introduced, pointing to each one as she named them, then Silver stared back in amazement, at such a group "No way. My own team?!" Electro Bolt bowed "My friend, it is our duty to work by your side. We are here to support you, till the very end." Rainbow Dash looked at Electro Bolt, then said "Hey, you have a cutie mark like me! Awesome! Could we be related?" Electro smiled, but nicely said "No, I doubt that greatly." The others agreed, the males exchanging interested looks to the Mane 6, then Silver says "Wow! This is great, but…" His expression turned to a confused look, as he turned to Celestia "I don't understand. How am I a descendant of a unicorn if I'm a human from Earth?"

"Wait! You're actually a HUMAN?!" Twilight said, shocked at the sudden news. Silver said "Yes. I grew up on Earth. How can I be a descendant of a pony from Equestria?!" Celestia walks up to him and, to Silvers surprise and everyone else's, she wrapped an arm around him, then said "The truth is: You're my son. You were born from a mares womb, me." This brought a sudden surprise to the Mane 6, mostly Rainbow Dash, and even Twilight Sparkle, but it brought a sense of awkwardness to Silver, as he raised an eyebrow, then said "Are you high? Have you been smoking crack or something? You must have been…" Ignoring the comment, Celestia said "It's true. You are my son and heir to the throne. I know it is hard to understand, but it is the truth. Look…" She placed her horn against his horn, using her magic to show him several flashbacks:

_First Flashback, the time of Silver Blades birth…_

**Warning: The content you are about to read will be a bit graphic. If you don't like it the skip it until you see the bold text. You have been warned. I don't want to hear you pitching a fit when you see graphic stuff.**

At the Canterlot Hospital, Celestia doesn't have her armor or crown. She's on a hospital bed, lying on her back, wings sprung out with her hind legs spread screaming in pain. She's holding a nurse pony's hoof and the nurse says "Just breath. Just push." The doctor has his hooves in Celestia's vagina feeling for the foals head. Celestia pushes and the baby starts to pass through the cervix. The doctor says "I feel the foal, keep pushing." Blood gushed out while Celestia cried because it hurts but her vaginal walls continued to constrict pushing the baby out. A silver head with little strands of black hair popped out. The nurse assures the princess that it'll be fine. The doctor carefully maneuvers the baby head first delivering the little foal. The princess of the day was sweating and breathing hard but it was all over when the doctor brought forth the child ending with Celestia placenta coming out of her throbbing pussy. The doctor said "It's a boy," then hooved the child to his mom before going back to the messy pussy. As the doctor removed the placenta and cleaned her bloody marehood up, the new mom held her baby in her hooves. The nurse smiled and said "Congratulations on your baby unicorn, what will you name him?" Celestia relaxed with her breathing back to normal, looking at her baby she says, "Silver my little foal, Silver Blade." The baby was crying until he felt the warm touch of his mother. After being cleaned up and after the doctor took the baby away from Celestia so he can get cleaned up and get his baby shots, the sun goddess rested and took a nap. Celestia was awakened by the nurse and her baby was returned to her. Celestia held her child and went back to sleep as the nurse covered them up with the blanket.

**Clops related over. Stop and read from here.**

_Second flashback…_

Silver would be about a year.  
Nightmare Moons army is invading and taking over the castle, by the looks of it they were winning. Nightmare herself is fighting her way through the castle to get to her sister.  
Celestia goes to a room with a pod that sits on this mechanism that spins out of the ground. She places her son in the pod and tells him "This is for his own good, one day it'll be your destiny to vanquish the evil in this land and be Equestrias savior for you have a power like no other. Goodbye, Silver. I love you." She kisses him and shuts the pod door. Celestia concentrates her magic selecting a universe. Earth forms in a magical halligraghical form and she blasts her magic at the center orb which goes through the two rods powering it up and finally shoots a magical force at the pod. Before Silver teleports completely Celestia says, "The humans shall protect you and I have chosen a couple to raise and protect you. We will be reunited soon." Celestia cries as her baby completely vanishes and the power to the contraction dies down.

_End of flashbacks…_

Silver stood in amazement, after the last flashback. He looked at Celestia, speechless and s bit unorientated, but managed to say "Wow. You really ARE my mother. But, I don't understand. You're a powerful alicorn. Why couldn't YOU protect me instead of sending me away?" Celestia answers "As though it may seem even I couldn't protect you. My army was falling apart and without my help and power, they would have all died and if I were to be fighting alone…that would mean leaving you alone, hidden somewhere…I couldn't chance Nightmare Moon finding and killing you." Silver looked at Princess Luna, confused, then asked "Why would she want to kill me for?" Celestia looks at Luna, then Luna starts to explain "As Nightmare Moon, for the sake of my son, I needed to kill you because you were going to be the only one that will stop my son from ruling Equestria. When my sister sent you away, I used my dark power and granted it to my son, Dark Shadow. It weakened me when I did so and when I went to fight my sister, I wasn't strong enough and she used the Elements of Harmony against me and I was sent to the moon. My baby was left behind but the evil power concealed him, protecting him and close to a thousand years later, when I returned, we went to free him from the ancient ruin where I left him at. When we released him, he looked much older, and seemed much stronger. We brought him to Canterlot and tested his new powers and he approved greatly, even defeating a holographic version of Queen Chrysalis, King Sombra, and even a massive dragon. He even surprised us with his powerful human knight forms fighting skills. But then, years later, he began to experience some terrible changes. As he fought in the battlefield, his hair was stained with blood. Then his mane began turning dark brown, his coat turned to black as night. His personality even changed. He wanted more than just the thrill of the fight. He wanted the throne of Equestria. He wanted to be king. But my sister saw darkness in his heart and refused. Outraged, my son tried to take the throne by force. I was to destroy what I had created, but I hesitated. I could never destroy my own son. My sister ultimately captured him and we were forced to seal him back in the temple ruin, where we found him. I don't know if he's still there."

Silver stood in surprise and amazement, then said "Wow. I must have been a pretty big deal, huh?" Luna looked away, then said "I'm sorry. I wish I didn't do what I did as Nightmare Moon." Celestia wraps her sister in a hug, trying her best to comfort her "What happened the days before wasn't your fault, sister. It was the evil that made you do so." Celestia faced Silver and embraces her son, as tears of joy went down her face "I'm just happy to be reunited with my son again." Silver hugs her back, tears run down his face as well "It's good to be back mother." Luna has several tears of her own "I wish I could embrace my own son again."

Shadow and Slendermane watches from the balcony above, out of sight and overhearing the conversation, Shadow frowned slightly "Finally, I've found you, Mother. And Aunt Celestia. Cousin Silver, it's been such a long time, since we were last together, cousin. But I'm afraid the throne of Equestria is mine, like it should have been long ago," He mumbled to himself, then Pinkie suddenly said "Can't we just be friends with him?" Everyone looked at her, with the oddest look their faces, even Shadow "What did she just say?" Pinkie continued "I mean if we could be nice to him, he wouldn't want to hurt anypony." Electro Bolt placed a hoof on her shoulder "Pinkie, you don't understand. He's not a pony shaped teddy bear. He's a mother fucking psychopath. And he's going to kill us if we don't put him down." Pinkie frowned "But showing him a bit of love can make a difference." Shadow snickered silently at the thought "Hmph. Friendship. What a load of horse shit." He watched as Rainbow Dash held Silver Blades hoof, then as they were about to teleport somewhere, Shadow whispered to the Slendermane "Slendy, I want you to follow them, but stay out of sight. When night falls, when you have your chance, I want you to bring the rainbow colored mare to me. She will be used against our good friend Silver. He may have defeated the Minotaur, but because of his so called love for that whore, he wouldn't be able to kill or even harm her. Having love weakens you, it'll be perfect. I will grant her power and let the darkness fill her soul." As the party left, he watched as Luna went upstairs to her room, then he whispered "For now, stay here. I'll have a word with mother."

_Later…_

Luna looked out the window of her room, looking up at the night sky, as Flash Sentry entered the room, bringing up a tray of tea "Your Highness. Your tea." Luna looked at him "Thank you, Flash Sentry. Tell me, what do you think of the situation right now?" Flash said "I think it may get out of hand, if what was spoken was true. It might even…" He stopped when he noticed the disturbed look on Luna's face "Is something wrong?" Luna thought for a moment, then suddenly said "Please leave. Now." Flash bowed, then left as told, as Luna looked from one corner of the room to another, then called out "I know you're here. Show yourself, now." A blanket of black smoke filled the window, Luna backed away as a familiar unicorn stepped from the smoke. Dark Shadow had dark brown hair and his coat was as black as night. "Shadow," Dark Shadow looked at his mother, a sinister grin grew on his face "Well, well, well. If it isn't my weak and pathetic mother. Abandoned any foals lately?" Shadow said, mocking her. Luna ignored the insult, then said "Shadow, my son. Please understand that what happened years ago ‑" Shadow cuts her off, his pity turns to anger "Save the bullshit. I can't believe you picked being good over your own son. At least I wouldn't betray you like that sunnyass of a sister of yours. Why would you forgive her for banishing you for a thousand years?" Luna's eyes began to water and she says "I forgave her and she told me it hurted her to do so. I was evil-" Shadow cuts her off and finishes her sentence "And powerful, as Nightmare Moon. We could of ruled Equestria together and kill Celestia, ridding her for good. But nooo, you let six little pieces of pony shit destroy me true mother with some sorry rainbow power amulets!" Luna begins to cry and say "Being Nightmare Moon was a mistake and I let my pride for the night and jealousy get the better of me and I don't want you to follow my hoovesteps to your doom." Dark says "Oh believe me, I won't. I follow the hoovesteps of my true mother, the Queen of the Night, and alone all of Equestria will fall by my hoof." Luna said "You can't. You must stop this." Dark laughs "And who's going to stop me? The Elements of Harmony, or the so called chosen one and his sorry descendants? Or would it be you? Do you think you can stop me?" Luna's horn begins to glow and she cries "I will if I have to." Shadow bluffs "Oh go ahead. Kill your own son. Do it. But know this, mother that you'll have to live with yourself knowing that your son fell by his own mothers hoof." Luna wanted to put him down herself, but at the same time, she couldn't. She didn't want to destroy what little family she had left. "What're you waiting for, mother?" Dark raised his voice, the booming sound shaking the castle "DO IT!" Luna lets more tears fall from her face, as she said "No. I can't. I love you." She teleports then reappears, hugging Dark. "You are still my son. I'm not strong enough to kill my own family." Dark felt her tears drop onto his shoulders, and just briefly, Dark embraces her back because deep down where there is little good in his heart, he did love his mother and wouldn't think of hurting her. "Please, son. There is still good in you. You must fight this evil." But quickly, he teleports away and reappears near the window, then he says "I think not. The evil in me is powerful. I am practically a god and I shall make Nightmare Moon proud of me. I shall avenge her with every breath I take or fight for her, even if it kills me. And know this, mother: I will have the throne of Equestria and I will kill Silver and whoever else wants to stand in my way." Luna sobs "Shadow… Please, don't do this…" Dark turns away, looking over his shoulder to his crying mother "And if you get in my way, mother, I will not hesitate to kill you as well." He teleports away, leaving Luna with a broken heart "I hope he changes soon. I want my son back."

_Meanwhile, at the family temple…_

The party arrives at the main gate of the temple. The guard greets them and sees the princess is present. "Welcome, your Highness. Right this way." The guard leads them inside. "Silver, this temple has been built in dedication to our family name by generations of ponies from the past. Your ancestors have been the most powerful of all Equestria. But now that their time has passed, Equestria is in need of a new hero." Twilight squealed in excitement "Wow! I can't believe we're going to learn about ponies of ancient times! This is so exciting!" They went deeper into the temple, as they see ponies in armor and robes walk by, others trading, buying and selling goods at shops. Some warriors fought in the fighting ring. Little foals ran and played. Villager ponies had stands up in the town square or worked as blacksmiths, carpenters, alchemist, armorers, and other various jobs. "Isn't it a thing of beauty?" Burning Earth said, a big friendly smile crossed his face. Rarity said "My, it is indeed magnificent! So beautiful." Celestia explained "As you can see, the descendants each have their own roles here. Magic Maris would be the head of the mage school teaching apprentice's sorcery. Drill Meister would be leading most of the fighting and army but Burning Earth would be training them and building them tough. Razor wing would be the one leading the aerial team or fighters I should say, Electro bolt could work on the mind, like a monk teaching others about concentration, deception, focus, what hippies do on Earth, but in a good way. Everypony has different roles here." Electro Bolt said "You see, my friend, we each dedicated our lives and talents to the protection of Equestria." Silver Blade looked around in amazement "It's very impressive." Drill Meister pointed to the large board on the wall "As you can see, I tend to keep my soldiers well organized, training schedule and such. Earth also keeps records of the rankings of our top warriors." Burning Earth said "Yep. Prove your skill and you move up the list." Twilight Sparkle looked at the drill sergeant, a look of interest on her face "You seem to be very well organized, Mr. Drill. What kind of stallion are you, exactly?" Drill chuckled, then said "Only the most interesting pony you'll ever meet in a lifetime." Electro Bolt brought fourth a set of silver armor and sword "Here, Silver. These are for you, bro." Accepting the gifts, Silver said "Thank you. I'll wear it with pride." After the tour, they teleported back to Canterlot castle, then Celestia said "You had best head home and get some rest, my son. Your true adventure begins at sunrise."

_Later…_

Dark emerged from the window, meeting Slendermane at their hiding spot, then said "I suppose you overheard what had occurred?" Slender nodded, then Dark Shadow said "Then let's go. We still have much to do." Dark looked from his hiding spot to see Silver and the Mane 6 at the train station, Rainbow Dash holding Silver Blades hoof, then exchange a kiss, then Shadow whispered to his slender servant "Slendy, you know what to do. Follow them and bring Rainbow Dash to me. We will be using her against my pathetic cousin." Slendermane did as asked and silently followed them, remaining to the shadows, as Shadow disappeared into the night.

**Finally, this long chapter is finished! Hope you guys like it! Be sure to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Now for the moment you've all been waiting for. Anyways, I would like to thank my friend, KingHalo1337 for helping me out, this guy is awesome, you guys should check out his story sometime when you get the chance. Anyways, enjoy! Be sure to review!**

My Little Pony: Silver Blades Wake

Chapter Seven: Terrible Torture

Celestia returned to the castle, as Silver and his new friends went to the train station, the train sat waiting for them. The train's doors opened, then Electro Bolt said "Well, it was nice meeting you guys. Time for you to head on home now." Silver nodded "Yeah. Thanks for the tour." Magic Maris patted Silvers shoulder, then said "Remember, Sweetheart: if you ever need us or if you're in need of rest, you can always come to the temple for anything you may need." Rarity was checking Burning Earth out, admiring his muscle mass "My, such large muscles you have there, Mr. Earth. Quite the strong looking stallion, you are." Applejack looked Earth up and down, then smiled "Them arms of yers are mighty big there, big feller." Burning Earth flexed a muscle for them, but the two exchanged glares to each other that says "He's mine," Earth liked them both, but he had to say good bye "Well, ladies, I'd like for you to stay, but you two fillies need to get home. Maybe next time you stop by the temple, you can watch me work out." He pumps up his chest, making his pecs dance. Rarity faints and Applejack rolls her eyes buts says goodbye and drags her friends on the train. Razor Wing catches Fluttershy glancing at him several times, so he decides to go talk to her. Fluttershy would hide behind her mane and get nervous. "Hello there." Razor says, only to get a silent hello from her, as we all know she is shy. Razor decides to move her mane out of the way, that way he can see her pretty face. "Hello there. My name is Razor Wing. May I ask who this fine mare is?" Fluttershy blushes and quietly says "Um… Flu-Fluttershy." Razor smiled "What a lovely name." Fluttershy said "Why um…thank you. You um…ha-have a nice name, too." Razor said "It has been a pleasure meeting you. I would like to spend more time with you if you ever came back." Fluttershy smiled, liking the idea to get to know Razor Wing better. "That would be nice, only um…if you have time to." She shyly said. Razor smiled again "Of course I will." They say their goodbyes, then Fluttershy got on the train.

Twilight shook Drill Miesters hoof "It was a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Drill Miester. I'd like to learn more about the descendants if you wouldn't mind. Maybe you could stop by my library or I can come with you to the temple one day. That way, you can teach me all about the descendants and more! Wow! There is so much that I must learn and maybe put into a book one day!" Drill Miester chuckles, also admiring the mare's eagerness to learn, but also her beautiful eyes, her lovely hair, curvy figure, her sexy flank. "It would be an honor to teach you all about us, my lady. Hmm, I see that you'll make a great leader one day. I also like your eagerness to learn. I like that." Twilight giggles before they both say their goodbyes and she gets on the train. "Wow! It was great meeting you all! Next time, I'll have to throw a big PARTY for us all!" Pinkie Pie shouted before hugging everybody and bouncing onboard the train. Silver shooked Electro Bolts hoof "It was great meeting you guys. I hope we get to meet soon." Electro smiled "We should double date sometime. You, me, Maris and Rainbow Dash. We can get to know each other better." Silver nodded "Yeah. Sounds good to me." Electro and the descendants left, returning to the temple no doubt, as Silver and Rainbow Dash boarded the train. "Time to head back to Ponyville and rest up. Like Celestia said, tomorrow is a big day." The doors closed behind them, then the train road on the railroad tracks, Slendermane watched from a distance in the shadows. Slender heard them mention Ponyville, so he created a black portal to follow through.

On the way to Ponyville, Twilight began bombarding Silver with questions "Silver, I have so many questions about your human experiences! I mean, I've been to the human world before, but not like you have! What sort of house did you live in? What kind of things did you do in the human world? Was it exciting?" But Silver was tired and didn't feel like answering any questions. "Let's just say that it's a good place, but from what I've been seeing, Equestria is actually better than where I used to be." Rarity said "Well, I'm sure that you lived quite the interesting life on Earth as a human, and we guarantee you that you will find many things that may spark your interests." Silver smiled and looked at Rainbow Dash, who sat next to him "I've seen a lot of interesting things, but Rainbow here is the one that interests me the most." Rainbow blushed deeply, the two cuddled together, then Pinkie awed "Awww, you two are perfect for each other! I'm so happy for you two!" The train finally arrived at the Ponyville train station, the gang exited the train, then they parted ways for now, then Silver said "Well, Rainbow, I think it's time we head home ourselves." Rainbow held Silvers hoof "Is it okay if I stay with you at your new place?" Silver smiled "Sure. You're always welcome to hang with me anytime." The two walked together and they finally reached Silvers house, going inside. The two went up to his room, Silver using his magic to remove his tuxedo and put away his armor and sword, helping Rainbow Dash remove her dress. Exhausted, the two laid in bed together, happy to be together.

**Warning: If you don't like clops, scroll until you see the bolded letters.**

The two ponies were laying in bed cuddled next to each other peacefully. The beautiful mare's back rested on the stallions chest as he rested his head over her multi-colored mane. Silver closed his eyes feeling happy to be with the one he loved, Rainbow Dash.

His hoof was around her waist as she had hers rested up on her chest. Silver was about to fall asleep when he felt her head turn from under his chin and he felt warm lips pressed against his. Silver opened his eye's a little surprised to see a cute shade of red on the Pegasus cheeks as she kissed the silver stallion with her eyes closed. Silver smiled as he returned the kiss.

Rainbow flipped her body around and proceeded to lay on top of the stallion as she held the kiss. Chest to chest Silver could feel her heart beating tenderly against his which was beating fast like a drum. The athletic mare pressed her tongue into the stallion's mouth and he gladly allowed her pink organ to twist and twirl with his. Without words Silver felt that this was going to be more than just a lovely kiss.

"Silver," Dash said softly,"...the time we spent to together was awesome and fun. I love you and I want to be more to you. What I'm trying to say is that...um well-" she began to blush deep red.

"Take our relationship to the next level," Silver said finishing her sentence.

Dash smiled as if she was embarrassed and she looked away but then looked back slowly to hear more of his response.

Silver kissed her caringly. "Dash," Silver said softly as he broke from their kiss, "...are you sure you're ready?"

The cyan mare blushed and said cocky but also in a sexy tone, "Me? Ha! I'm always ready...but are you?" she asked softly.

Silver smiled at the talented flyer chuckling a little, "You don't have to ask me, baby," he said caressing her soft mane.

Dash lowered her head so their muzzles can meet once again. RD placed her forehooves over his shoulders as they shared a passionate kiss. The stallion's hoof ran through her mane down her back while his other hoof found its spot on the mare's cutie mark.

This caused the mare to moan when she felt his hoof firmly being pressed against her flank. The stallion felt something warm and slightly moist sitting on the base of his sleeping member and Dash felt something long and soft between her vaginal lips.

The more the stallion kissed and tongued the cyan mare the more his desire grew and with the help of RD starting to rub her pussy on his stallionhood. Silver was getting hard. His penis stiffened and stretched pushing in between the two bellies that sandwiched it.

"As much as that feels good I'd prefer myself to be inside her," Silver thought to himself.

The wings of the grinding mare began to twitch and unfold. She broke the kiss with a lustful moan, "Ohaa," she straightened herself upright to gaze down on his now throbbing member, "That's ah (light panting) bigger than I thought," Silver smirked at her remark.

Dash raised her rump and grabbed Silver's stallionhood with her hoof aiming it up as she slowly lowered herself onto the rock hard member. The competitive mare had a look of nervousness on her face. "You okay," the silver horse asked her.

"Ah yeah, of course, why wouldn't I be hehe," Dash said biting her lower lip before placing her dripping marehood directly on the head of Silver's cock. She wasn't too sure but she continued to proceed. Two silver hooves guided her hips down nice and slow inserting the long erect penis into the parting lips. Dash moaned a little from pain but mostly because of pleasure, "Ah haa oh (pants) ehh haa ah ah (pants) uhm."

RD's wet marehood was tight. It felt good to feel her pussy squeezing his member as it made its way deep into the virgin's love tunnel. Silver's dick filled her vagina full length. Before going any farther Dash had asked, "So you think you can take on the Dash?"

He looked up at her and said playfully, "Question is can you take on me."

Dash grinned at the silver pony's comment. "First one to cum loses," the cyan mare said before slowly grinding her hips against his.

Silver smiled accepting her challenge, "Oh you're on," he said playfully.

As Rainbow thrusted and moaned, "Oh ha ah ha ha ah," her wings began to stiffen and flare out.

Silver placed his hooves behind his head and watched his lover go to work. "Oh Dash ah you're so oh tight," he began to moan with his marefriend.

"Ha ah aha oha hah ah," the flyer had thrusted faster picking up pace. She soon was picking up her rear and bouncing up and down on Silvers member. This caused the stallion to remove his hooves from his head and onto his mare's hips starting to thrust upwards as Dash thrusted downwards in rhythm.

RD threw her head back as she rested her forehooves on Silver's chest. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he penetrated the Pegasus's marehood. "Ah RD oh yeah hah ah faster," the silver unicorn moaned before Dash looked at him and smiled wanting to please her stallionfriend. The mare went as fast as she could slamming her hips down on the throbbing cock.

Rainbow moaned louder, "Is hah ah ha that good ah ah oh for ah you my uhm hah hah my love."

Silver responded before kissing her, "Oha that's ah ah my girl oh ha." Their tongues played in each others muzzles passionately as they smooched. Silver enjoyed frenching his marefriend as she moaned in his mouth.

Rainbow sat up and the dick slid out of her. She looked at it making Silver think she was going to place it in her soaking wet pussy again, but instead she backed up and partook of his cock in her mouth tasting her own cum sucking the head first before licking up his shaft and when she deep throated, it caused Silver to shiver in pleasure, "Allll oooh." RD bobbed her head up and down and used her tongue to snake around the silver pony's penis wrapping around it each time while giving him head.

"Dash isn't going to win this," Silver thought using his magic to levitate the multicolored tail bringing Rainbow's ass around to his awaiting muzzle. Her pussy dripped cum onto Silver's nose and muzzle.

"What the-aww hah ah," RD was going to say but started to moan when she felt the stallion's tongue finding its way inside her already constricting walls. Silver tasted the mare's love juices as he tongued and sucked on the clitoris causing Dash to moan even more as she worked on his cock. The cocky mare's vaginal walls clamped around the silver stallion's tongue as he ate her out. Dash arched her back and her hindlegs began to frigid. Silver could feel saliva running down his cock and Dash jerking him off while she sucked on his massive testicles.

Silver thought to himself, "I don't think I can hold out, I'm not going to lose." He decided to use a spell he's been saving for this moment. Twilight does have every book on anything you might want to learn. His horn illuminated with his magic and he stuck the horn carefully inside the winking marehood. He took advantage of this.

Rainbow felt something tinglely in her pussy. Silver began to pulse magic in her vaginal opening and she stopped playing with Silver's dick as the tingling sensation was too much for her. Dash even bucked her hips on the stallions horns crying out a moan of pleasurement, "Ahh ah haaah aw uh hah st-hah-op ah pl-ohhh-please," she begged. The spell he used intensifies the pleasure the receivers gets especially when it is directed to a very sensitive spot or area of the body, in this case Dash's cunt, so Silver aimed for her pretty pearl. Rainbow Dash's clit was now too sensitive that it should cause the mare to maregasm by the mere touch of it. "Aww ha ah aww ha Silver ah huh ha pl-haa-please," she cried in lust. The spell wasn't meant to torture her; it only causes her to want her marehood to be attended to because of the overpowering sensations. To be honest Dash loved the feeling and wish it would never end.

Silver had a satisfied smile as he levitated the cyan pony off his horn and placed her at the edge of the bed. He jumped off the bed as he placed her on her belly with her legs spread out off the edge of the bed. The sexy mare looked back at him seductively with her eyes half closed and her tongue stuck out lustfully. Because of the spell, RD had to rub her dripping cunt with her hoof to relieve herself of the sexual desire. But Silver had to lift the spell in order for her to relieve the sex cravings all together.

Rainbow was breathing hard, "What are you waiting for," she seductively said.

Silver mounted the horny mare and rammed his dick in and out of her messing up the bed sheets and rocking the bed out of alignment. Rainbow enjoyed every feeling of it as she moaned closing her eyes partially, "Ah oh Silver ooh hah aha uhm yeah."

The stallion was feeling his climax coming but he held back. Dash arched her back lifting her rump and pushing back as he drilled her. The clenching marehood made it hard for Silver not to cum but luckily for him he heard the sound of victory. The professional flyer moaned loudly, "Aah haa ah I feel oha ha it oh hah hah it coming oh hah ha don't stop hah ohm ho ah I'm ha ha oha going to ah hah aah HAH HA SILVER," the sex fluids washed over the stallions pride.

The warm fluids and tight clamping of the marehood caused Silver to lose it within a few more humps and he shot his load into his mare. The cyan mare's womb was filled with the silver stallion's seed. Dash's pussy milked every last drop out of the stallion's cock. "That was (heavy panting) amazing, I can't believe (heavy breathing) I lost though," Dash said tiredly still trying to rock back to continue pleasing herself. Silver smiled proudly.

Silver lifted the spell so his marefriend can finally relax and that's what she did. The stallion laid on top of his mate with his dick still inside her hot cunt. After a minute or so he pulled his cum drenched cover stallionhood out of the soaking wet pussy and laid hoof to head with Dash as they cleaned each other in a 69 position. Silver licked and sucked the maregasm fluids out of Dash's vagina and licked her pussy lips clean. Rainbow sucked the remaining cum out of the long horse dick cleaning his cock and sucked the cum that drizzled off of his balls.

The two finished and was laying properly on the bed kissing one another sharing each others cum and saliva cleaning around each others muzzles. Dash continued to lick and clean her cum off the horn that sat on the head of her stallionfriend.

As they laid there catching their breaths Silver told his lover, "Dashie, I love you. You're the best thing that ever happened to me."

Dash was resting next to Silver with her head on his chest, "Yeah I am the best there is, aren't I?" She said smiling up at him.

"Yeah you are," he agreed. "Rainbow was extraordinary and I loved her," Silver thought to himself.

Before kissing the stallion goodnight she said, "I love you, too, Silver."

The couple fell asleep in each other arms as Silver thought how his life became complete with the love of his life.

**For non-cloppers, continue reading from here.**

Later that same night as Silver and Rainbow was deep in slumber...

Slender appears outside looking through the window then he reappears stepping out of the shadows from the corner of the room watching the two sleep. Then his arms on his back slowly reach out to Dash wrapping around careful not to wake Silver. Dash starts to frigid and slowly open her eyes but shoots them open quickly when she realizes it's not Silver holding her. But before she could scream Slender stares deep in her soul with his faceless face putting fear in her. Dash just stares back afraid to blink, afraid to move, afraid to do anything. Slender wraps his branching arms securing Dash picking her up and backing away from the bed but Silver turns around to feel Rainbow but he doesn't so he peeped one eye open then he sees Slender and dash by the window. Silver quickly wakes up and yells, "Hey," and lunges at him. Slender turns his head and 2 of his free long arms grabs Silver and throws him against the wall hard. Silver hit his head hard but goes dizzy for a short second giving Slender time to jump out the window to run away. Silver gets up and jumps out the window chasing after them. "Stop, Monster! You're not getting away from me!" The slendermane placed Rainbow Dash on the ground, then faced Silver, showing that it is going to fight. Silver could see that Rainbows eyes were closed, but couldn't tell if she was hurt or not. "Decided to man up and face me? Alright, bring it on, you faceless freak!" The slendermane didn't respond, but it fired a fireball from one of its tentacles at Silver, but Silver quickly moved to the side. He knew that this creature is the same as the Slender Man in legends, and didn't dare look at its faceless head, or it would kill him, but when he turned to look at it, it was gone. Reckless, he ran towards his lover, hoping that she was okay, only to get slammed by a tentacle from behind. He quickly got up, but got knocked down again by the faceless stallion. He tried to get up again, but the creature wrapped a tentacle around his neck, choking him. He struggled to get lose, but the more he struggled, the more it choked him. Finally, weak, he couldn't move, then the Slendermane dropped him. The creature then picked up Rainbow and entered the portal, then turned to see Silver up and charging at them. "RAINBOW!" The portal closed, as soon as he reached the spot, stomping the ground, screaming in frustration.

_At the Dark Temple…_

A dark portal opens in the Dark Temple and out steps the faceless slendermane with his prisoner. Slendermane enters the dungeon and places his hostage in the prison cell leaving Rainbows lifeless like body on the cold stone floor. Slender would approach his master, near the containment chamber "Is it done? Did you capture the mare?" Slender nods. "Good. Now, for the plan to work, I will turn her to our side, make her evil. She will be used against my cousin. For now, I must meditate to restore my energy. I will need my full strength in order to perform the ritual. Also, good job, my faceless friend." Dark left the temple, heading to the ruins, no doubt, then Slender decides to pay Rainbow a visit in the dungeon.

Rainbow slowly opened her eyes and looked around before getting up; she was still scared remembering the pony with the no face. She tried to hide that. "I ain't scared of nothing...WHAT WAS THAT," she said scared looking at the jails door. Nothing. Dash opened her wings and flew up to the little opening that allowed the moonlight to enter. It was too small for her to fit. She had said, "Screw this I'm getting the heck out of here." Dash flew to the door and banged on the bars, pulling and shaking the bars to get free but to no avail. While Dash tried to beat the door down a shadow was behind her slowly covering the only light that shined on the little Pegasus. It was getting darker and Dash turned her head to see how come. It was pitch black and the tough, brave mare lowered her head as her eyes tried to adjust to the darkness, "Hel-lo'' she said shakily.

A faint scream can be heard from the dungeon.

**Clop warning. Skip if you don't like.**

Slendermane had formed himself allowing the darkness to go away so Dash could see again. Slender had put fear in Dash in again and his tentacle like arms wrapped around her again. Rainbow was to scared to do or say anything. Slender, all though his face was expressionless, had a little something for the mare and he wanted to give it to her before his master came. Slender had Rainbows upper body wrapped and only her head and lower body was visible. Two of the long black arms had wrapped around each of the mares hindlegs spreading them. Dash once again couldn't do jack but be scared staring at Slenders faceless face. Another arm made it to Dash's nethers slowly inserting itself in the cyan mares marehood penetrating her deeper and deeper. The arm thrusted in the scared mare's vagina and Slender was getting hard. He also had another one of his tentacle like arms penetrate the mares tight asshole thrusting her in both of her holes. And again Dash was too scared to do anything but she did feel it and she was tearing from her eyes. Slendermane had flipped her forward so he can place his white long dick in her mouth. The mare just allowed her mouth to be pushed open and allowed Slenders rock hard member in her mouth. She didn't suck but Slender didn't care but he did face hump her. Slender couldn't moan because he had no voice but he liked it. Rainbow had shit crumbs coming out of her ass and cum dripped out of her pussy from the two tentacle arms that drilled her. Slender can feel the warm saliva covering his dick lubing it up getting himself ready to fuck Dash once and for all. The two tentacles came out of her but and marehood and Slender used the arms that held Dash and flipped her on her back so he can screw her. Slender stared deeper in the mares soul scaring her. Dash couldn't think, she wanted to move but couldn't, dash wish this didn't happen but her she was getting raped by a monster, nothing but fear overtook her, she was staring at the face of fear. Slender rammed his member inside her hot moist pussy hammering the mare that belongs to another stallion. Slender fucked her hard with no regret. Dash had tears falling to the ground and Slender didn't care. The more Slender humped her the more tears fell. Slender would have kissed her but no lips to do so. Slender inserted more arms in her, two in the ass and two more squeezed in her marehood alongside Slenders cock. Dash's rectum was being split and so was her marehood. They were being stretched. it hurted dash but again to scared to scream or cry out, only tears. Slender wrapped his fore hoofs around Rainbows waist pounding every last energy into her until he was feeling close to climaxing. Slender also thrusted each of his arms faster. Dash was hurting and wanted this monster to stop and lucky her slender ejaculated his cum all over her wet throbbing vagina, and face. Slender was a happy stallion. He slowly removed his soaked cock and his arms jolted out of dash causing more pain. Slender just laid there wrapping his forearms around her. Dash didn't move or try to break free. She was trembling with the very fear that put her into submissiveness.

**Clop over. Stop and continue reading from here.**

Shortly Slender heard his master call him and he quickly released the poor Pegasus and vanished leaving Dash to herself on the floor. After a while Dash came to her senses. She was scared, alone; she wanted Silver to be there with her. Rainbow will always be afraid of the monster that sexually abused her. Dash managed to get to her hooves and slowly and shakily crawl to the little spot where the moon shone the brightest. Dash looked through the little window and quietly cried out to her lover, "Silver where ever you are please save me. I'm...I'm scared and alone. I love you. I need you." Dash curled herself in a little ball and tried to go to sleep but her spirit was full of fear and all you could hear was a poor mares sobs in a dark scary dungeon.

**Was not expecting to have two clop scenes at once in this chapter, but at least it's done. Anyways, thanks again to my friend Halo for the help, it means a lot, and we have agreed to make a sequel and possibly another after, once this story is finished. Anyways, hope you like it! Be sure to review!**


End file.
